monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
VoltaiK
VoltaiK is a superhero as quick as Thunder. He can attack you 5 times before you even notice he’s attacked you once. Like The Firestorm, he’s got a big ego, so they’ve got a bit of a rivalry going on. Overview Here we have the first spam attacker, VoltaiK. Back before the likes of Anticipation, he was an indispensable Attacker to have. You could potentially wipe out entire teams with VoltaiK. Alas, like all monsters, he has dropped greatly in the ranks over the years, with Zyla the Faithful and Prince Charmless also being spam attackers with better stats and moves. He is almost useless in today's meta, but is a solid pick for beginners, so feel free to nab him. Pros: *Decent Speed stat *Because he attacks a lot of times in a single turn, he gets his Special Skill very often. *Nice trait *'DESTROYS '''Water monsters that don't have Anticipation or Damage Mirror. '''Cons:' *VoltaiK is utterly helpless if he battles Anticipation monsters. *Pathetic Life and Strength stats *Low power on skills *High Stamina costs *50,000 Volts has a 4-turn Cooldown Recommended Moveset *Electrodynamic Assault (15 Special dmg + self extra-turn, 30s, 0 CD) *Static Shocks (20 Thunder dmg + AoE low Thunder dmg affect main target self extra-turn w/ 35s, 1 CD) *20,000 Volts (35 Thunder dmg + self extra-turn w/ 45s, 1 CD) *50,000 Volts (50 Thunder dmg + self extra-turn w/ 75s, 4 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Stamina 1 Strength; 1 Strength 1 Stamina 1 Team Speed Classic, predictable, but very effective. The rune spread is however you feel like, you should try it and keep changing it until you feel experimented about it, so you can make a choice. One thing is sure: you want as much stamina as possible, so 2 Stamina Runes is the minimum. A perfect way to keep him from getting hit with status effects, is with a monster such as Yamada, who can give Evasion to her team. That way, Voltaik will be safe until he can attack. Use 50,000 Volts first and then Static Shocks next to deal damage to all enemies. 20,000 Volts is good to kill a weakened Water-type and Electrodynamic Assault is your typical no cooldown move that also gives an extra turn, so you don't even have to worry about CDA at all. Counters * Monsters like Sparking Mantis, Blob, Wangzhou and Volthar are great choices as they can just drain his Stamina and not have to suffer an eternity of extra-turn. Stamina Drain relics also do the job. * Literally anyone with Anticipation like Sting WestClaw, Zeighar and Marquis de Flambé, as they can turn his main gimmick against him. Book Analysis Superheroes *Viability Rank: B+ (6/10) *Effectiveness: 6/10 *Comparison to Competition: 5/10 OVERALL RANKING: 5.7/10 With Faraday's three forms in the Superheroes category, VoltaiK is COMPLETELY outclassed, because in team wars if he comes across him he will be destroyed. Despite this, he's a viable option in this category when you aren't facing Faraday. Or Marquis. Or Sunblast. Or Sting Westclaw. Welp. Thunder *Viability Rank: B+ (6/10) *Effectiveness: 5/10 *Comparison to Competition: 5/10 OVERALL RANKING: 5.3/10 VoltaiK does face some challenges in Thunder wars, as 3/4 of his moves are thunder, and monsters like Faraday again, Olnir, Toshiro and Talany and even Mercurius are threats. But VoltaiK in some occasions will win. Volthar will also be able to fend him off with Stamina Drain keep that in mind. Category:Spambots Category:Attacker Category:Thunder monsters Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Superheroes book Category:Hardened